


Finally (Yours)

by AnimeLoveKeeper2



Category: K-POP 최강 서바이벌 | K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, K-POP 최강 서바이벌 | K-POP - The Ultimate Audition (TV) other characters, M/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 14:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLoveKeeper2/pseuds/AnimeLoveKeeper2
Summary: Almost. In one month, all their dreams could be achieved. They were almost there. And they were ready.---------------------------------------------------------------------------M2 Junior was pumped. Finally, they signed the contract, and in one month, they would officially debut. Not only that; they would be debuting with Kang Woo-Hyun, who was formerly an M2 member. They were excited and ready. Now if only life could prepare them for all the jokes and fluff that will come later.





	Finally (Yours)

Work in progress


End file.
